Megatron (filmy)
Megatron – potężny wódz Decepticonów. Główny antagonista wszystkich filmów w jakich się pojawia. Głosu najczęściej podkładał mu Frank Welker. Charakterystyka Charakter i osobowość W przeszłości Megatron był protektorem Cybertronian i bliskim przyjacielem Optimusa Prime’a, którego traktował jak brata. Nosił wtedy inne imię, podobnie jak Optimus. Konflikt światopoglądowy z Optimusem doprowadził do wewnętrznej przemiany Megatrona, wypaczenia charakteru oraz zrodzenia u niego pożądania władzy i dominacji. Megatron znany był ze swojego okrucieństwa i bezwzględności. Miał dosłownie żelazny charakter, nie tolerował sprzeciwów czy niesubordynacji. Był wyśmienitym strategiem, jednak jego wadą była arogancja i zadufanie w sobie. Odnosił się z pogardą do wszelkich innych form życia, szczególnie ludzkości. Budził grozę nawet we własnych szeregach. Protoforma Megatron był potężnie zbudowanym robotem o wzroście około 11 metrów. Miał potężne nogi, mocny korpus i smukłe ramiona zakończone dłońmi o długich szponach. Miał szerokie ramiona, nadające jego ciału nieco trójkątny kształt. Głowa jego była okryta pancerzem przypominającym hełm i posiadającym wypustki przypominające koronę. Szczęki były wyraźnie zarysowane, twarz miała zwierzęcy wyraz. Głęboko w oczodołach osadzone były czerwone ślepia. Całe ciało miało srebrnoszarą, metaliczną barwę. Nie ukrywał się przed wzrokiem ludzi. Cały czas pozostawał w swojej protoformie, czyli pierwotnej, cybertrojańskiej postaci. Jego alt-modem był opływowy, cybertrojański myśliwiec pozwalający mu na przemieszczanie się w powietrzu z dużą szybkością. Podobnie jak Starscream potrafił latać w robot-modzie. Prawa ręka mogła być przekształcana w potężny kiścień, stanowiący jego podstawową broń. Lider Deceptikonów mógł również wysuwać z ramienia działo przypominające ostrze. Megatron.jpg|Protoforma Jet.jpg|Alt-mode Nowe ciało Zabity i wrzucony do Otchłani Lauretańskiej Megatron został odnaleziony na dnie oceanu przez grupę Deceptikonów. Scalpel przeprowadził naprawę jego uszkodzonego ciała, dokonując licznych zmian. Posłużył się w tym celu częściami ciała innego Deceptikona, którego w tym celu kazał zabić. Nowy Megatron różnił się od swojej protoformy – miał bardziej masywną sylwetkę oraz potężniejsze nogi, stopy zaopatrzone miał w gąsienice od nowego alt-modu. Na prawym ramieniu pojawiał się naramiennik. Ciało zachowywało swoją dotychczasową, srebrnoszarą barwę. Alt-modem był cybertrojański pojazd przypominający futurystyczny czołg, zaopatrzony w gąsienice i wielkie działo. W formie tej mógł również latać i przemierzać przestrzeń kosmiczną. Prócz tego posiadał wiele cech ze swojej poprzedniej postaci – szponiaste dłonie, opancerzoną głowę, charakterystyczną posturę i fakturę zbroi. Nadal nie używał ziemskiego alt-modu, przybierając postać kosmicznego pojazdu. Jego lewa ręka była delikatna w porównaniu do prawej. Podczas kopania mógł uruchamiać gąsienice na stopach, zadając przeciwnikowi dodatkowe obrażenia. Był na tyle potężny, że zdołał pokonać samego Optimusa. Dopiero gdy ten przejął dodatkowe elementy zbroi od Jetfire’a, zdołał pokonać Megatrona. W walce lider Deceptikonów stracił część twarzy oraz doznał znacznych obrażeń prawej ręki, nóg i tułowia. 842L.jpg|Wraz z bronią Tank.jpg|Nowe Alt-mode Megatron TRotF.jpg|Nowe ciało Naprawiona zbroja Liczne rany i uszkodzenia zmusiły Megatrona do ukrycia się i przybrania ziemskiego alt-modu w celu zakamuflowania się. Przebywając napustkowiu w Namibii przybrał formę nieco zdezelowanej ciężarówki M915 Line-Haul z przyczepą. Zregenerował większość uszkodzeń, wciąż jednak pozostawał okaleczony i oszpecony. Brakowało mu części twarzy i hełmu, dlatego też używał plandeki od ciężarówki niczym szaty z kapturem. Jego korpus wzmocniony był licznymi łańcuchami, utrzymującymi całość w jednej kupie. Całokształt sprawiał wrażenie zdeformowanego i niechlujnego. Wyglądem Megatron różnił się od poprzedniej formy tym, że wpasował w siebie elementy ziemskiego pojazdu. Zniknęły gąsienice na jego stopach, zamiast nich pojawiły się koła ciężarówki. Prawa ręka nie zamieniała się już w działo, zamiast tego mogła wykształcać na sobie grube, podobne do chwytaków palce. Ciało przybrało szarozielonkawą barwę. Po całym ciele Megatrona chodziły maleńkie, insektoidalne drony naprawiające uszkodzenia. Nową bronią Megatrona była podłużna strzelba przypominająca kosmicznego shotgun’a. Nie używał już żadnej broni białej. Dzięki nowemu trybowi alternatywnemu mógł on przemieszczać się wśród ludzi nie zwracając na siebie niczyjej uwagi. Transformers-Dark-Of-The-Moon-Megatron-transformers-dark-of-the-moon-22510560-720-443.jpg|Wraz z nową bronią Megatron DotM.jpg|Naprawione ciało Truck.jpg|Alt-mode Nowe ciało Jako Galvatron ma wygląd podobny do Megatrona – potężne nogi, szeroki korpus oraz opancerzoną głowę. Nie posiadał on iskry – zamiast serca posiadał okrągłą wnękę w piersi, jarzącą się jasnym światłem i mającym na tyle dużą temperaturę, że stopiła ostrze Optimusa. Posiada srebrnoszarą barwę i transformuje się w tira. Jako broni używa działka wykształconego z ręki. Prócz tego posiada ostrza zamontowane na przedramionach oraz wyrzutnie pocisków. Jego twarz posiada rysy podobne do Megatrona, lecz o mniej zwierzęcym charakterze. Dzięki wbudowanej przez ludzi technologii posiada on zdolność nanotransformacji – może rozszczepiać się na wiele małych cząstek, by zmieniać formę lub szybciej się przemieszczać. TF4Freightliner980.jpg|Alt-mode Galvatrona Galvatron 1.jpg|Jako Galvatron Transformers 5 Megatron znowu bardziej przypomina swoją protoformę niż Galvatrona. Jego twarz miała znowu bardziej zwierzęcy wyraz. Na jego twarzy w trybie bojowym pojawia się osłona, podobna do osłony Optimusa, a na ręce działo. Był bardzo masywnie zbudowany. Dodatkowo jako broń dzierżył miecz przypominający topór. 12.jpg|Megatron z Transformers 5 123.jpg|Alt-mode Biografia Megatron jako iż wystąpił w wielu produkcjach jego historie mogą być różne. Najbardziej znana jest ta przedstawiona w filmach Michaela Baya. Czasy pokoju na Cybertronie Na swojej ojczystej planecie Megatron pełnił wysoką funkcję polityczną, ciesząc się dużym szacunkiem społecznym i zaufaniem swoich podwładnych. Przyjaźnił się z Optimusem, byli dla siebie jak bracia. Powstanie Deceptikonów i Wielka Wojna o Cybertron W miarę upływu czasu, Megatron jednak coraz bardziej pożądał władzy oraz coraz częściej okazywał arogancję i okrucieństwo. Szukał również wszelkich potencjalnych źródeł potęgi, przeczesując archiwa i szukając inspiracji w legendach. Z jednej z nich dowiedział się o istnieniu ostatniego z Siedmiu Prime'ów, zapieczętowanego i uśpionego w ukrytym gdzieś sarkofagu. Megatron tak długo przeczesywał kosmos, aż odnalazł mauzoleum Upadłego. Następnie przebudził go i pobierał od niego nauki. O ile istnienia legendarnego Prime'a nikt nie był świadom, o tyle wszyscy zauważyli nową frakcję, założoną przez Megatrona. Zgromadził on w okół siebie swoich popleczników, równie brutalnych jak on sam, i nazwał swoją grupę mianem Deceptikonów. Deceptikony pod wodzą zbuntowanego Megatrona wszczęły gigantyczną wojnę, która doprowadziła do wyniszczenia całej planety. Na czele obrońców, zwanych Autobotami, stanął Sentinel Prime, mentor Optimusa. W trakcie walk Wszechiskra zaginęła w otchłani kosmosu. Podczas jednej z ostatnich bitew Sentinel usiłował opuścić planetę i wywieźć z niej technologię Autobotów, jednak jego statek został ostrzelany i przepadł w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Dopiero tysiące lat później wyszło na jaw, że Sentinel zdradził Autoboty i paktował z Megatronem. Po zniknięciu Sentinela Optimus przejął dowodzenie. Po mimo dobrej strategii i dużej odwagi, przegrał decydującą bitwę. Gdy Cybertron nie nadawał się już do zamieszkania, walki przeniosły się w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Megatron, niezadowolony z niepowodzeń swoich podwładnych, postanowił osobiście wyruszyć tropem zaginionej Wszechiskry. Obrał kurs w kierunku Ziemi, licząc, że przy okazji odnajdzie jakiś ślad po Sentinelu. Transformers (2007) mały|190px|Megatron w wodach Arktyki Megatron szukając Wszechiskry rozbija się na ziemi wiele tysięcy lat temu w okolicy Arktyki. W 1897 roku został odnaleziony przez Archibald'a Witwicky'ego. Nastepnie został przetransportowany do bazy przyszłego Sektora 7. W 2007 roku na Ziemię przybył oddział Deceptikonów pod wodzą wicelidera, Starscreama. Szpieg Frenzy zdołał przedostać się do wnętrza tamy i rozpocząć procedurę rozmrażania, zaś Starscream ostrzelał elektrownię przy zaporze i odciął prąd. Megatron, po kilku tysiącach lat uśpienia, przebudził się. Rozjuszony lider Deceptikonów zdemolował bazę Sektora 7 i odleciał, by spotkać się ze swoim zastępcą. Nakazał Starscream'owi pościg za ludźmi i odzyskanie Wszechiskry. mały|190px|Wódz Deceptikońow w bazie Sektora 7 W pobliskim mieście Mission City doszło do zaciętej bitwy, do której Megatron dołączył z opóźnieniem. Na wstępie zaatakował grupę Autobotów i zabił Jazza, rozrywając go na dwie części. Następnie wdał się w pojedynek z Optimusem, który wygrał, jednak przerwał go, by ścigać Sama niosącego Kość. W trakcie pogoni dotarł na dach budynku, gdzie strącił chłopaka z dachu. Uratował go jednak Optimus, który znowu nawiązał walkę z Megatronem. Gdy Optimus zaczął przegrywać, nakazał Samowi wepchnąć Wszechiskrę w jego pierś, by zniszczyć ją, poświęcając siebie. Chłopak jednak nie posłuchał go, i wcisnął Kość w pierś Megatrona. Energia powstała w wyniki destrukcji Wszechiskry wypaliła jego iskrę, zabijając go na miejscu. mały|190px|Śmierć Megatrona z rąk Sama Szczątki Megatrona, wypalone przez Kość i sponiewieranie przez pociski powietrze-ziemia, zostały zrzucone przez wojsko do oceanu, na dno Głębi Lauretańskiej. Tam, chronione przez głębokość, temperaturę i ciśnienie, a także stacjonującą tam amerykańską flotę, miały pozostać na zawsze unieszkodliwione. Transformers: Zemsta Upadłych (2009) mały|190px|Wskrzeszenie wodza przez Deceptikony Dwa lata po wydarzeniach w Mission City na Ziemię przybyły posiłki Deceptikonów, które zlokalizowały ciało swojego przywódcy. Grupa złożona z czterech Constructiconów oraz Ravage'e i Scalpel'a zanurkowała na dno Głębi Lauterańskiej i wskrzesiła Megatrona. Najpierw jednak Scalpel dokonał naprawy jego uszkodzonego ciała, wykorzystując do tego części zabitego w tym celu Scrapmetala. Megatron wypłyną na powierzchnię, zatapiając po drodze okręt podwodny USS Topeka, po czym odleciał w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Na jednym z księżyców Saturna odnalazł okręt Nemesis, pełniący funkcję bazy jego frakcji. Rozmówił się tam najpierw ze Starscream'em, po czym spotkał się ze swoim dawnym mentorem, Upadłym. Następnie wraz z posiłkami powrócił na Ziemię, by realizować kolejną intrygę mającą na celu wykorzystanie energii Słońca do produkcji Energonu, niszcząc przy tym świat ludzi. Jego pierwszym krokiem było zorganizowanie odwetowego zamachu na Samuela Witwicky i Optimusa. Porwał chłopaka, by jednocześnie wydobyć z niego informacje i zrobić przynętę. W lesie na terenie Filadelfii doszło do widowiskowej konfrontacji pomiędzy Optimusem a Megatronem, wspieranym przez Starscreama i Grindora. Lider Autobotów dzielnie się bronił, zdołał zabić Grindora i obciąć rękę Starscreamowi, jednak Megatron zaatakował go od tyłu i zabił, przebijając na wylot swoim ostrzem. mały|200px|Megatron zabija Optimusa Po zabiciu Optimusa nic już nie stało na przeszkodzie w realizacji inwazji, wobec czego Megatron ogłosił powszechną mobilizację i wyjście z ukrycia. Na Ziemię przybył Upadły wraz z kolejnymi Deceptikonami, zatapiając po drodze lotniskowiec USS Theodore Roosevelt. Megatron przybył do Egiptu, gdzie miało dojść do uruchomienia Żniwiarza. Na jego wezwanie Devastator rozpoczął odsłanianie machiny. Gdy na miejsce przybyły siły NEST, doszło do zaciętej bitwy, w której lider Deceptikonów brał aktywny udział. Dzięki działaniom Sama, Optimus Prime został wskrzeszony, zaś po przejęciu części od Jetfirea jego moc wzrosła podwójnie. Zaatakował z powietrza Megatrona i Upadłego, zniszczył głowicę machiny i strącił przeciwników z piramidy. Następnie rozpoczął walkę z dwoma przeciwnikami. Upadły został pokonany i zabity, natomiast Megatron ledwo uszedł z życiem – Opimus mu wyłamał rękę i oddał z niej strzał w twarz właściciela. Ciężko uszkodzony Megatron za namową Starscreama zbiegł z pola bitwy. Transformers 3 (2011) mały|196px|Megatron w Afryce Po swojej porażce w Egipcie, Megatron ukrył się w głębi Afryki, gdzie regenerował swoje uszkodzenia i obmyślał kolejny plan ataku. Wraz z grupą podwładnych założył obóz w Namibii, służący mu za tymczasową kryjówkę. Razem z Soundwavem, Starscreamem i kilkoma innymi Deceptikonami hodował protoformy bojowe, mające zasilić jego nową armię. Gdy Optimus sprowadził na Ziemię Sentinela Prime'a, Megatron powoli przygotowywał się do inwazji. Gdy dawny przywódca Autobotów okazał się być zdrajcą i sojusznikiem Megatrona, rozpoczęła się zmasowana inwazja z wykorzystaniem technologii Filarów mających ściągnąć z Księżyca flotę Deceptikonów, a następnie cały Cybertron na orbitę ziemską. mały|190px|Pokonany Megatron Armia i flota Deceptikonów teleportowała się do Waszyngtonu, a następnie zdobyła i zajęła Chicago. Megatron został poniżony przez Sentinel'a czego światkiem była Carly Spencer. Gdy Autoboty dostały się do miasta i rozpoczęły kontratak, Megatron będący w złym humorze nie brał udziału w bitwie. Carly znalazła go odpoczywającego na ulicy i zdołała przekonać go o nieuczciwych zamiarach Sentinela i o zagrożeniu jego pozycji lidera, skutecznie szczując go na swojego sojusznika. Rozjuszony Megatron przerwał pojedynek Sentinela z Optimusem, ratując swojemu wrogowi życie. Bez trudu pokonał Sentinela i powalił go na ziemię, a następnie zaoferował Optimusowi rozejm. Prime jednak odrzucił jego ofertę i odpowiedział mu ciosem swojego topora w głowę. Zaatakowany z zaskoczenia Megatron nie miał czasu na obronę – labrys wbił mu się prosto w środek głowy, a następnie wyrwał ją razem z częścią kręgosłupa. Wszyscy uznali go za zmarłego, Megatron zdołał przeżyć zachowując swoje wspomnienia w na pozór martwej głowie. Transformers: Wiek Zagłady (2014) mały|Głowa Megatrona w laboratorium KSI Megatron który przetrwał bitwę o Chicago został przetransportowany przez naukowców z KSI do swojego laboratorium. Chciał wcielić w życie nowy plan – odbudowanie swojego ciała. Tam ludzie stworzyli z jego części nowego robota, Galvatrona, mającego spełniać rozkazy ludzi. Pech sprawił, że w ciele Megatrona skrywały się Insectiony, które zdołały przenieść umysł lidera Deceptikonów i zaimplikować go w umyśle Galvatrona. W efekcie robot, który miał być bezwolnym sługą ludzi, stał się nowym wcieleniem Megatrona. Galvatron/Megatron kontrolował Joshuę Joyce'a, by zdobyć Ziarno pozwalające mu stworzyć armię w postaci metalu z żywych istot. Nie udało mu się to jednak. Przeżył bitwę o Hong Kong i uciekł do lasu. mały|149px|Podczas walki z Optimusem jako Galvatron Transformers: Ostatni Rycerz (2017) mały|Megatron przed walką z Houndem Megatron powrócił do swojego oryginalnego imienia i pozostawał w stałym kontakcie z Barricade'm który przeżył bitwę o Chicago. Najpierw uwolnił nową ekipę Deceptikonów m.in.: Nitro Zeusa. Ścigał cały czas Cade'a. W pewnym czasie nawiązał sojusz z Quintessą pochodzącą z rasy Twórców. Znów był gotów zniszczyć Ziemię, by odbudować Cybertron. W ostatecznej bitwie stoczył walkę z Autobotami, Optimus Prime zaatakował go z zaskoczenia i odciął mu rękę. Wódz Deceptikonów jednak zdołał powalić Optimusa, ten jednak po chwili opanował sytuacje i wykopał Megatrona przez ścianę. Megatron przeżył bitwę. mały|Podczas walki z Optimusem Prime'em Bronie * Kiścień (Transformers 1) * Działo fuzyjne (Transformers 1,2,3,5) * Wyrzutnia rakiet (Transformers 4) * Miecz (Transformers 5) Ofiary * Wielu nieznanych z imienia Cybertrończyków. * Nieznany z imienia Autobot * Przynajmniej kilkanaście ludzi * Jazz * Optimus Prime * Sam Witwicky Ciekawostki * To jedyny Deceptikon pojawiający się w każdej części Transformers. * Jedyny Autobot mogący z nim walczyć to Optimus Prime. * Jako jedyny Transformers zmienia swój wygląd z filmu na film. Galeria Megatron (filmy)1.jpg Megatron (filmy)2.jpg Megatron (filmy)3.png Megatron (filmy)4.jpg Megatron (filmy)5.png Megatron (filmy)6.jpg Megatron (filmy)7.png Megatron (filmy)8.jpg Megatron (filmy)9.png Megatron (filmy)10.png Megatron (filmy)11.jpg Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Transformers Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Olbrzymy Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Powracający Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Przyjaciel bohatera Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Mroczni rycerze en:Megatron (Transformers Film Series) Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action Kategoria:Sztuczna inteligencja Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Hegemoni Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fiction Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z filmów akcji Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Superzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Wielkie zło Kategoria:Powiązani z bohaterem Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Uzurpatorzy Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Zło z przeszłości Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Samozwańczy Bogowie Kategoria:Supremacjonaliści Kategoria:Bez płci Kategoria:Zło konieczne Kategoria:Status zależny od wersji Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Pionki Kategoria:Ludobójcy Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Prawa ręka Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Szowińiści Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Egzekutorzy Kategoria:Zawierający umowy Kategoria:Ciemiężcy Kategoria:Rodzeństwo Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Lubiący rządzić się innymi Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Spiskowcy Kategoria:Okrutni wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Komiksowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Okaleczyciele Kategoria:Społeczni darwiniści Kategoria:Uznani za zmarłych Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Dyscyplinarni Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Poszukiwacze mocnych wrażeń Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Mistrzowie mowy